Why Won't You Stay Dead?
by WednesdaysChild451208
Summary: This is a Revelations AU where Reid doesn't choose Hotcher. Rated T for temporary character death and just plain character death.
1. Reid Dies

**This is the part of the episode that starts AUing. Warning : I have no idea what I'm talking about concerning**** the psychological and legal aspects that are nessecary for my plot to work out. This shall be a five-shot. I know this chapter is slightly short, that's mainly because it covers a time period measured in hours. Please review!**

"Choose, and prove you'll do God's will."

"No."

"Choose."

"I won't do it."

"Life is a choice."

"No."

"Choose."

"No."

Raphael pulls the revolver's trigger the fourth time and kills Reid.

_Ow, my head hurts... Of course it hurts, Raphael just shot me!_ From his point of view directly in front of himself he had too good of a view of the damage the bullet had done.

_Is this what it's like to be dead for everyone? And where is Raphael? He was just here._ He automatically looked down at the spot Raphael had been standing at only a minute ago, and sees the revolver in his hand.

Reid flung the revolver across the cabin. _Well that was smart, no wonder I can barely pass my weapons test._ His mind ran over the statistics of hospitalizations and deaths by guns going off accidentally, anything to distract him from the new reality in which he was Tobias Hankel. The person who was wanted by the FBI for multiple homicide and the kidnapping of himself.

*Speaking of the FBI...* Reid turns off the tripod that had broadcast his murder to his friends. He'd like to tell them that he wasn't really dead, but there was that little problem that he barely believed it himself.

Shock was taking over, so he slipped to the sidelines and watched as Raphael buried him. He gathered from the conversation between them that Charles had been all for throwing him into a weedy patch on the nearby farm, but Tobias had argued that doing that would be immoral. _I'll have to thank Tobias later. _Tobias won, but only because Raphael thought a burial would be a more secure means of obscuring his murder.

Reid could feel the other's emotions seeping onto his consciousness, it almost felt like they were his own. _This could easily become very confusing very quickly._

Tobias was feeling even more hopeless than ever, which was quite an accomplishment. The man that had stood up to his father and Raphael was now, for the second and last time, dead.

He returned his attention to Raphael, who was filling the shallow grave with dirt._ I really should have gotten his name to put on a headstone or something. I guess Bob would work._

Charles was satisfied, Reid was dead, one more annoyance in his life gone. But the other more prominent one was figuratively roaming the halls weeping. He could feel Tobias' sadness like it was his own, which only served to irritate him. _Well the day just couldn't be completely perfect could it?_ "Tobias keep your sappy crying nonsense to yourself!"

For some reason this set Reid off. _Does irrational homicidal rage rub off with extended periods of exposure?_ "Give Tobias a break, he's had a hard day."

He knew it was unwise to give up the element of surprise, particularly for something so trivial. But the vindictive satisfaction reaped from making Charles recoil in surprise made it worth while.

"Who are you, and why do you refuse to die?" Raphael said as calm as usual. _He came back to life again, stubborn little human._

"Why won't you stay dead!" _Stubborn FBI agent, if I could get a hold of him I'd kill him so hard he'd never come back!_

"I'm FBI Behavior Analysis Unit Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

Everyone is quiet for a moment until Tobias says, "Wow your name is long!" _How does he introduce himself on a regular basis like that? He must be used to spouting strings of long words._

Charles left in an angry slash pouty frenzy, Raphael stepped back and ignored everything, and Tobias started humming to Bad Moon Rising.

_What on earth do I do now? _He had bits and pieces of a plan, but nothing very solid. Reid mentally went through the FBI handbook for the proper procedure in his current situation, but came up empty.

_I'll have to add to it when ever I get out of this twisted mess._ He shivered at the certainty that he would never be completely out of said twisted mess. _Fine, I'll add it if I get reinstated... No, when I get reinstated._

To shake himself out of his depressive thoughts he checked to see what they were doing. _I let an UnSub go unsupervised for five minutes, how did I manage to get into BAU again?_

He realized that Tobias was removing the vials from his pocket. Quickly Reid took control of himself and returned the vials to their place, safely in his pocket and not in their veins interfering with his mental clarity.

Before Tobias could protest Reid explained his actions. "Tobias, I have a plan as to how to save us. But a big part of it involves not being semi-concious while Charles and Raphael go around killing people."

Tobias is hopeful, which that in itself also makes him nervous. But the nervousness is not enough to keep him from going along with FBI Analysist Unit Dr. something Reid's plan. "Ok, I'll try."

That was a more certain and positive reaction than what Reid was expecting. "Good." _Two out of two, that's kind've even. I can't wait to talk to the team._


	2. Football

**Sorry it's so short, but it should be the absolute shortest chapter in the story. **

Reid was in the middle of a dream about his mother when he woke up to a nightmare. While he was asleep, Raphael had broken into a young couple's home and was preparing to kill them.

Raphael was positioned behind the husband, who appearantly couldn't sleep and decided to get up and watch some football. _Are you going out of your way to make this easy human?_

Charles was watching the man obliviously watching tv. _This would be so easy if Tobias wasn't interfering again!_

Tobias was trying to take control with the intent of calling the police, but Charles and Raphael weren't having that. Little by little, Tobias was being forced into the background.

While Charles and Raphael were distracted by Tobias, Reid slipped into control. It was easy enough, until they turned their attention on him. "Tobias help me!"

Tobias does, and soon Reid has enough control to flee to the truck.

By then, Reid and Tobias' minds were fatigued from their fight for control, so they relinquished control and faded into the background.

Charles drove back to the cabin, periodically hitting the dashboard along the way.

Raphael was thinking about the recent failure. After a while he started second guessing what he had previously known to be true.

**The part about football was inspired by Mystery Science Theater 3000. That's really nice show.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi. Appearantly I haven't done a good job explaining what happened to Reid (sorry.) Raphael shot and killed Reid in chapter one. Then, Tobias had another mental break (I'm not sure if that's what is would be called, once again I have no idea what I'm talking about concerning the legal and pschological aspects of the story) and Reid became another one of Tobias' personalities. Reid has all his memories and is mentally the same person that the authors of Criminal Minds like to put in bad situations. **

**On another note, I know Charles is a little out of character. I as a writer tend to veer to warm and fluffy cute fics. If anyone wants to take my plot and make their own story with the characters as they are in the show (or not) Have fun!**

**On another another note, this is a one hundred and sixty nine word author's note. (Is that a record?)**


	4. Main Character Down!

**Hi!**

After that close call Tobias and Reid quickly decide to take shifts to insure Charles and Raphael don't do anything murder related. Reid still hadn't been able to come up with an actual plan as to how to get them out of this mess. But at least they had a plan to keep more bodies from piling up.

"Behavioral Analysis Unit?" JJ was answering the phone in her office.

What she was told by the man on the line made her jump from her seat and run out to the team. "Team! There was a sighting of a man fitting Hankel's description running from a residence in Garland City."

"Did he kill anyone?" Morgan asked while retrieving his gun from his desk.

"No, the residents didn't even know that anyone had been there."

"The real Tobias Hankel was able to control them enough to leave but he didn't call the police, that's strange." Observed Hotchner.

"Yea, something's changed."

It's Reid's shift when Charles stops the truck in front of a small house. "Heads up Tobias!"

Charles feels them trying to push him back. "Raphael, you deal with the fed while I take care of Tobias."

The other three were shocked when Raphael said, "I'm staying out of this." Ever since Reid and Tobias kept them from killing the last two people, Raphael had been considering the possibility that maybe their going around killing people wasn't God's will.

Charles perceived the silent thank-yous Reid and Tobias sent to Raphael. This set him off, and he hit Reid.

This in turn set Reid off. "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." Reid said to Tobias and Raphael. He then hit Charles back, harder. He hurt himself as well in the process, but it was worth it. The release of anger made him feel better and helped him think more clearly than he had since he first woke up after dying.

This was a good thing because Charles chose that instant to strike. *This ends now!* He pushed Reid's mind down in an attempt to repress him.

Reid retaliated, but he was already losing; slipping into oblivion. Tobias and Raphael helped, and slowly Charles was being forced back.

"Tobias if you do this it is murder!" He screamed in anger.

Tobias hesitated until Raphael put him at ease. "If you don't do this, he will kill more humans."

The three of them forced him down, until he disapeared.

"We killed him!" Tobias said in relief.

Reid was relieved that one of their problems was solved, but they still had plenty others left.

**This is the very first main character I've killed off (other than Reid) in any of my stories! **


	5. What's New Garcia?

"Are you sure this is a good idea Reid?" Tobias timidly inquired while opening a backdoor into his home computers.

"Yes Tobias, this should work out." _There are no statistics on this._

Reid could feel that Tobias was very uneasy about this, and Raphael wasn't helping. "Your team will not believe us." Reid had persuaded him to stop calling the team 'the other heathen.'

"They might, we have worked stranger cases." _Though I can't remember when_. He could feel that Tobias and Raphael were not convinced. "Look, if they don't believe us, they still won't be able to find us."

That reasoning curbed their doubts, and soon the backdoor was open.

Reid picked up the tripod and set it over by the computers. Even though the situation had changed, they still disturbed him. He turned the tripod on, to the shock of Penelope Garcia.

"Garcia, it's me, Reid... would you quit trying to back trace us and listen to me!"

"No way, you killed Reid! My best work will go into bringing you down."

"Thanks for the sentiment Garcia, but I'm fine."

Garcia spared him a look of disbelief before returning her attention to the back trace.

"Garcia... Baby Girl."

Garcia froze.

"I know that's what Morgan calls you." There was a sudden pain in his heart. "I really miss Morgan, would you ask him to come in here?"

"Reid?"

"It's me Garcia."

"Oh my poor precious baby boy genius darling angel sweetie boo!"

Reid could hear Tobias trying to stifle his laughter and could feel Raphael's eyes on him.

"Um, could I talk to Morgan now? Please!"

**I'm back! This chapter is short and not much happens but hopefully the cuteness and the Garcia X Morgan X Reid implications make up for that.**


End file.
